dailylifewithamonstergirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Kuroko Smith
“Good morning, Kimihito Kurusu. What’s wrong? Surely you haven’t forgotten about me, right? After all, I am your cultural exchange coordinator, Smith!” -Smith’s introductionChapter 1 Kuroko Smith '(墨須 (スミス) 黒子 ''Sumisu Kuroko) commonly refered to as '''Ms. Smith or just Smith, is Kimihito Kurusu’s Cultural Exchange Coordinator. She checks up on Kimihito and his wards on a regular basis, constantly reminding him that any violation of the Cultural Exchange Between Species Bill will result in his arrest and the deportation of the exchange program participants. These violations include interbreeding or violence between an extraspecies girl and a human. Usually irresponsible, Smith shows up when it is inconvenient for Kimihito and his guests or when it is too late to provide them with important information or help. Appearance Smith often dresses in the attire of a typical government agent; wearing a white dress shirt with a black tie, a black blazer and matching professional skirt, black pantyhose and heels. She wears a pair of sunglasses to complete the look. When leading the Cultural Exchange Security Squad, Smith wears a combat uniform which includes a yellow flak jacket that is identical to those worn by M.O.N. agents. Smith has pale brown eyes and long black hair that she usually wears loose but puts in a high ponytail when at home or in her combat uniform. According to the chapter one omake, her legs are her best feature, but she supports an impressive bust as well. She is also the second tallest member of M.O.N., being just below the chest level of Tionishia. Personality Even as Kimihito's agent, Smith is very irresponsible when performing her job and constantly annoys him for meals. Her negligent and lazily incompetent attitude extends into her personal life as her own apartment is full of junk and trash. It is hinted that the reason she is so careless is because she is overworked with all of her current duties, and never gets a pay raise when she takes on new responsibilities or when she performs her already assigned tasks well.Chapter 10 When she takes a situation seriously, Smith can be quite competent at her job, such as when dealing with the trafficking of underage extraspecies, or situations where someone could be in serious danger.Chapter 18Chapter 20 However, these situations are few and far between, and Smith will personally punish those who commit such acts for creating more work for her. In such cases, Smith will ignore the laws that say humans and extraspecies cannot harm one another in favor of her own brand of personal “justice”.Chapter 11 Contrary to her lazy attitude, Smith is a caffeine addict, as she is almost always seen drinking a cup of coffee. More specifically, her favorite drink is instant coffee that is made exclusively at the Kurusu house. Smith has high standards when it comes to her coffee, as she hates the taste of the instant coffee made by the police force, even though it is the exact same brand she loves so much when it is made at the Kurusu house. One of the things she does when not palming extraspecies girls off on hapless guys is run Monster Ops: Neutralization, a special unit comprised of four extraspecies girls to handle “untouchable” situations involving extraspecies lawbreakers.Chapter 11 Skills and Traits * First Aid: Smith is proficient at treating injuries and administering first aid. She is usually the one to treat Kimihito when he is injured by the various circumstances caused by the girls. She has treated him for dislocated limbs, cuts, scratches, muscle strains, and a tranqulizer overdose (which she caused). She also intends to take care of him when he catches a cold, but fails to do so because of her own laziness. * Leadership: Smith is known to lead raids with the Cultural Exchange Security Squad when there is information that an exchange student might be harmed. Also, as the liaison to M.O.N., Smith is responsible for planning and organizing the team during operations. However, she also likes to use the team to get out of her own work. *'Legal Knowledge': As a Cultural Exchange Coordinator, Smith has advanced knowledge of the Interspecies Exchange Bill. Her position also gives her information on the latest planned changes to the law and allows her to commit “test cases” for proposed amendments. Even though she has extensive knowledge of the law, she is likely to not inform other people of relevant information because she is lazy and the resulting circumstances amuse her. * Manipulation: When situations call for it Smith can be a master manipulator. She makes an effort to insure that things work out in ways that result in less work for her, and is not above using blackmail and intimidation. However, her favorite method is just to do something and ignore any complaints from those affected. She is quite fond of using this method to manipulate Kimihito into taking in more girls, providing her with free meals, and feeding her coffee addiction. * Marksmanship: Smith has some skill with firearms. Since humans and extra-species are not supposed to harm one another she uses rubber bullets and tranquilizer rounds instead of live ammo. The first time she was shown firing her weapon she hit Kimihito multiple times, instead of her intended targets. Whether this was a matter of Smith having poor aim, Kimihito having terrible luck, or any combination thereof is debatable. Plot Smith is responsible for starting off the events of the story when she first brings Miia to live with Kimihito Kurusu. Despite Kimihito’s protest that he is not even part of the exchange program, let alone Miia’s correct homestay, Smith forces the two to live together. Several days later, she returns to the Kurusu House to check in on the two and get a free breakfast. During this visit, she informs Kimihito that sexual contact between him and Miia is illegal, and that if they did have sex he would be sent to prison and Miia would be deported to her homeland. She also briefly flirts with him until Miia becomes upset. Shortly afterward, she gets called upon to fix Kimihito’s shoulder after Miia accidentally dislocates it.Chapter 1 Sometime later, Smith returns to the Kurusu home to go over more details of the extraspecies exchange bill, and to encourage Kimihito to take Miia around town to experience human culture. She interrupts their “date” when she finds out (via Twitter) that the two had gone to a love hotel. However, after learning more about the situation, she does not arrest the two. She then provides first aid to Kimihito after he injures his hand punching a racist couple who were making fun of Miia, before proceeding to bum dinner off the young man.Chapter 2 Eventually, Smith is faced with the problem of Papi running away from her host families. With no other options she decides to place the harpy with Kimihito. Unfortunately, Papi runs away from her before she gets the chance to bring her to the Kurusu house. Luckily, Smith finds that Papi had found Kimihito on her own, and provides the harpy’s paperwork to a Bicycle Police Officer before she gets into any trouble for being outside without a host. Smith proceeded to make Papi’s placement with Kimihito official and informs Miia that the harpy is the same age as her, much to the lamia’s anguish.Chapter 3 Kimihito calls Smith to ask about the unique situation of Centorea Shianus. As it is her day off, she ignores the situation and quickly falls asleep. When Kimihito calls back to inform her of how said situation had resolved itself, Smith informs the young man of the consequence of riding a centaur without permission. However, she once again ignores him in favor of eating instant yakisoba.Chapter 4 The next time Smith sees Kimihito is when the young man is in Sakanoshita Park as Miia, Papi, and Centorea fight over him. Seeing the situation becoming violent, Smith tries to intervene by knocking out the three with tranquilizer darts, but ends up hitting Kimihito instead of any of the girls. Smith returns to the Kurusu house with the girls, where she treats Kimihito injuries and asked that he keep the fact that she shot him a secret, as it would get her in trouble. After hearing Kimihito tell his homestays that he feels like they are all a family, Smith becomes amused, and decides to make him and the three girls a test case for a new amendment to the Interspecies Exchange Program that would allow for interspecies marriage.Chapter 5 After telling Kimihito that he would have to marry one of the girls he is hosting, Smith leaves the Kurusu house, despite Kimihito’s protests to his new situation. As she leaves, Smith can’t help but feel that she had forgotten about something important, but because of her laziness, she brushes it off and decides to go home. Later that night Smith, while she was taking a bath, realizes that there is a full moon, and the girls living with Kimihito might be causing him problems. She calls Kimihito to see how he is doing, and learns that the girls are indeed out of control. Smith tells him that the situation is partly his fault, as he was being indecisive and avoiding the marriage topic. Before she could give him any more advice, Smith’s call gets cut off because she drops her phone into the bathtub.Chapter 6 When Kimihito and his homestays find out that their home had been invaded by the slime Suu, Kimithito, Miia, and Centorea have a discussion on if they would hand the strange creature over to Smith. After spending the day watching Papi and Suu play with the Neighborhood Kids, Kimihito decides to keep Suu and tells everyone else to keep her a secret from Smith. This proves to be too difficult, as Kimihito realizes the exchange coordinator was already in his home and had seen Suu.Chapter 9 Afraid that Suu was going to be arrested and deported by Smith, Miia, Papi, and Centorea take the slime and run away in an attempt to protect her. At the same time, Smith sends the Cultural Exchange Security Squad to remodel the Kurusu house with a waterproof room. This makes Kimihito believe Smith approved of Suu staying, and was making the room for her. When the girls eventually return to the house, Smith reveals that she feels her job has too many responsibilities, and that her pay is far too low. Because of this, she does not want to deal with new species, and as a result, does not count slimes as an extraspecies race, thus absolving her of any responsibility in regards to Suu. This confuses Kimihito and his house guests, as they question why she had ordered the waterproof room be built. Smith reveals that the room was meant for the mermaid, Meroune Lorelei, who would begin living in the house.Chapter 10 Some time after Mero’s placement, the government calls upon Smith to deal with the Orc Culture Recultivation League, who has taken human hostages in a local doujin shop. Despite the misgivings of the Police Chief, Smith is given full control of the situation. After M.O.N. incapacitates most of terrorists, Smith enters the shop to deal with Orc leader, who surrenders almost immediately on the condition that Smith would personally escort him to his homeland during his deportation. Upset that the Orcs’ actions had created a great amount of work for her, she proceeds to shoot the Orc leader multiple times with rubber bullets. Doppel transforms herself to look like Smith so that the real Smith can continue punishing the Orc leader without public scrutiny. Later, Smith returns to the Kurusu house to watch the exploits of her team on the news, and to force Kimihito to cook a victory feast for everyone, much to his annoyance.Chapter 11 When Kimihito catches a cold, Smith became greatly concerned and breaks (literally crashing through a window) into his home to quarantine him. She tells the girls living with Kimihito that they cannot nurse him back to health, because if a virus mutated to affect multiple species, it could theoretically cause a catastrophic global pandemic. Altough Smith volunteers to look after Kimihito, she quickly helps herself to the house’s coffee and falls asleep, as she was actually just using his illness as an excuse to get out of doing paperwork with M.O.N.. When she finally wakes up, she finds that Suu had nursed Kimihito back to health. While she tries to herd the extraspecies girls out of Kimihito’s room because of her “quarantine”, Smith sneezes, revealing that she had caught Kimihito’s cold in her sleep. As revenge for using them to get out of work, both the Kurusu household and the M.O.N. refuse to take care of her, using the same excuse of a mutating virus that Smith had used earlier.Chapter 13 Smith drops in after Kimihito and the girls were targeted by the con artist Kasegi. Though the criminal was gone by the time she arrived, she informs everyone that she was investigating him.Chapter 14 Later, when Kasegi called emergency services to report that he was being attacked by Rachnera Arachnera, Smith sends M.O.N. to his residence to find that the criminal had been encased in a ball of spider’s silk, and that the Arachne had escaped. Among the contents of the apartment, Smith finds the address to the Kurusu house, to which she returns to so she can try to figure out the exact situation. After talking to the girls, she is informed by Papi and Suu that Kimihito has been kidnapped. Eventually, Smith and the M.O.N. get called to a warehouse by the Bicycle Police Officer who had inadvertently located Kimihito and Rachnera. After the two surrender and explain the situation, Smith apologizes, as she reveals that she was responsible for placing Rachnera with the host family that had sold her to Kasegi, and for not ensuring that Rachnera was being properly cared for. Rachnera, who was not interested in an apology, said she would overlook Smith’s negligence if she could be assigned to a new host family with a very strict list of demands. Smith realizes that the only place that fits Rachnera’s demands is the Kurusu House, and that she is in effect being blackmailed. Knowing she has no other choice in the matter, Smith officially places Rachnera with Kimihito as her new host.Chapter 15 Shortly after Rachnera starts living at the Kurusu house, it is discovered that Miia, Centorea, and Mero have been gaining weight because of a combination of Kimihito’s cooking and not being able to leave the house to exercise without him. As their exchange coordinator, Smith notes that she cannot allow the girls to be unhealthy. Acknowledging the problem of the girls being unable to leave the house, Smith arranges for the three girls and Kimihito to act as test subjects for the soon to be opened Sports Club Kobold. This serves Smith’s purposes twofold, getting the girls healthy and helping out Polt with her new business.Chapter 17 After some time, Kimihito would receives a letter from an unknown person called “D”, stating that if he marries anyone, he would die. After he brings the letter to M.O.N., Smith formulates a plan to draw out D by having Kimihito go on a date with her. Not knowing they were being followed by the girls living at the Kurusu house, Smith and Kimihito go to a number of locations including a maid café, an arcade, and an ice cream stand. At each location, Smith does not notice any strange behavior, ignoring the attempted interference of Kimihito’s girls. Feeling they are not making any progress, Smith decides to bring Kimihito to a nearby love hotel where the rest of the M.O.N. team is waiting. When Miia and Rachnera get into a fight about the possibility of Kimihito cheating on them with Smith, the two get apprehended by Tio, Manako, and Zombina. Realizing that their cover had been blown and her plan had been foiled, Smith reveals the ruse and the death threat to everyone. With everyone aware of the danger Kimihito is in, Smith asks all the girls to go on similar dates with him in order to draw out “D” so M.O.N. could capture them.Chapter 18 The first date planned has Miia and Mero going to Tokuma Marine Park with Tio following closely behind. Before the date, Smith visits Kimihito and the girls in order to go over some ideas on who “D” might be. Smith theorizes that D would most likely be a single woman who has feelings for Kimihito, as well as yandere tendencies. When Miia wanders off with Draco during the date, Smith warns Tio to find her quickly, as D might target the girls as a way of getting to Kimihito. After Draco is apprehended, Smith concludes she was not D, and warns the Dragonewt that the next time she goes out without her homestay, the punishment will be harsher than what she was going to receive.Chapter 19 At some unknown point of time, Smith and M.O.N. apprehend a group of humans who were illegally trafficking underage extraspecies girls. During the arrest, the traffickers’ vehicle is heavily damaged, and Smith was unable to find the Dryad, Kii, amongst the wreckage. This leads to serious consequences, as Papi finds Kii, who gets exposed to experimental chemicals that eventually turn her into a tree monster that attacks her, Suu, Zombina, and Kimihito. After the four defeat Kii and return her to normal, Smith appears after hearing reports of giant monsters fighting. Kimihito quickly tries to explain the situation and dissuade Smith from punishing Kii, even though there is the possibility that the dryad might be D. However, Smith is quick to point out that Kii could not be D, as she is illiterate, and thus would not be able to write the death threat. Smith then tells Kii that she would have the Cultural Exchange Security Squad clean up the forest, and gives her the option of either of returning to her homeland or staying in the forest as its protector. Kii chooses the latter.Chapter 20 Smith is absent from Kimihito’s next two dates. During this time, she is faced with reports that the dullahan Lala has repeatedly been running away from her host, forcing Smith to start looking for her. Both problems eventually resolve themselves when it is discovered that Lala had written D’s second letter (the first had been written by Doppel), and had been antagonizing the members of the Kurusu house. After Lala’s role as D is revealed, Smith visits Kimihito and his girls to explain the situation. Smith explains that dullahans have active imaginations and like to pretend to be agents of Death, but in actuality, have no powers (to her knowledge), all the while casually tossing around Lala’s head as revenge for making her work more. However, Smith is perplexed as to why Lala targeted Kimihito specifically. When Lala’s explanation becomes hard to understand, Smith intimidates the dullahan into revealing her true interest in Kimihito. Seeing that Lala was not going to leave the Kurusu house alone, Smith officially makes Kimihito Lala’s new host. With everything settled, Smith asks Kimihito the one thing she did not understand: how did he know Lala was not an actual Death God? She teases him once she figures out he had acted like Lala when he was in grade school.Chapter 24 With the D situation resolved, Smith returns to her normal coordinator duties. On a trip to visit Kii and check up on her, Smith meets Kimihito and Suu collecting plants and herbs. Seeing the large haul, Smith questions if Kimihito is holding a dinner party. Kimihito quickly tries to avoid the question, and Smith turned her attention to Kii, as she had trouble finding the dryad a host family and found traveling out to the forest to be troublesome. Later that night, Smith and all of M.O.N. show up to the Kurusu House and invite themselves to dinner, even bringing their own table and chairs. By the end of the meal, Kimihito had cooked all of the food he had acquired during the day, leaving him depressed, while Smith helps herself to the house’s coffee. When Smith questions him about his demeanor, a poison-infused Suu insults her and M.O.N., and calls them out on eating all of the food that Kimihito worked so hard for. Instead of reacting negatively, Smith nonchalantly tells Kimihito the the Cultural Exchange Program will gladly reimburse him for all food-related expenses; she just never mentioned it to him. This late revelation causes Kimihito having a mild breakdown and scream into Suu, leaving Smith confused.Chapter 25 The next time Smith’s duties make her directly interact with Kimihito and his girls is when she is assigned to act as a guide for Centorea’s mother, who had come to Japan to visit her daughter. Unfortunately, Centorea’s mother runs off without Smith, forcing the coordinator to chase after the centaur on foot, as she had chosen not to take her car. When an exhausted Smith finally arrives at the Kurusu House, she finds Centorea and her mother arguing over the former choosing Kimihito as her master. When Kimihito becomes confused, Smith explains some facets of Centaur culture, such as their status as a warrior race, their use of teasers, and the recent trend of centaurs seeking out male masters to serve. When the argument turned into a physical duel, Smith stops the conflict, as she could not allow fighting in the streets. Smith calls Polt and borrows the use of Kobold Stadium so the fight could continue in a contained area. During the duel, Smith acts as an announcer with Polt, providing more information on centaurs like why they do not wear armor in duels, as well as Centorea’s family’s status as one of the strongest families, with Centorea’s mother being the best jouster in the world. Despite the useful information she provides, Smith cannot help her more playful tendencies, and spends a good majority of the match ogling the competitors’ breasts and commenting on them. This actually turns out to be useful, as when Centorea’s performance improves, Smith notices it was because she was wearing a bra. After the duel ends, Smith takes the opportunity to approach Kimihito and asks him if he had made a decision on which girl under his care he would marry.Chapter 29 This conversation proves to have negative consequences, as Kimihito did not give a straight answer, which Meroune, Suu, and Rachnera overhear. The next day, in an attempt to force Kimihito to make a decision, the girls accidentally destroy several rooms of the Kurusu house, resulting in Smith being called to survey the damage. When Smith arrives, she apologizes, as her comments on marriage caused the girls to react as they did. Kimihito does not hold Smith responsible, as he realized he was not ready for marriage and needs to “train his body” first. Smith then calls repair crews to fix the damage. Seeing as the house was unsuitable to live in during reconstruction, Smith makes the suggestion that Kimihito and his girls take an extended vacation.Chapter 30 The next day, Smith personally drives Kimihito and the girls to the small Onsen Town, as she had booked them to stay at the Sno Ball Hot Spring Resort. While initially surprised at Smith’s kindness for sending them to such a place for free, Kimihito becomes annoyed when she reveals that she was sending them there to test out the facilities for extraspecies, like they had previously done for Polt, and, more selfishly, see if the resort would be a good place for a business retreat. Upon arrival, the group discovers that the town had been covered by an unseasonal winter storm. Before Kimihito has a chance to complain about the situation, Smith quickly drives off, leaving everyone else in the cold.Chapter 31 Other Appearances ''Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls Online'' Smith appears as the player's tutorial advisor in Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls Online. Trivia * Smith is the only person in the series to ever call Kimihito by his full name. * Smith’s first name has not been used in the manga or anime, but was revealed in official merchandise. * Her surname, along with her height, may suggest she is of mixed descent. * Oddly, she shares her surname with John Smith, a researcher from the erotic prototype for the series, Monster Girl Report. * Her Twitter username is “@CoordinatorSmith”. This name is unavailable in real life, as it exceeds Twitter’s character limit for usernames. * Her phone lists Kimihito as “Darling-kun” on her contact list. * In Chapter 19, it is shown that the license plate of Smith’s car reads “Okayado 501”. * In Episode 9, the can of coffee Draco gives to Miia has a picture of Smith’s face on it, and the brand is called “Smith Coffee”. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human